¿Definitiva unión entre ambos?
by chiquillarbkudo
Summary: Xover:DETECTIVE CONAN y RANMA- En un mundo que no es el mio con Ranma y Ryoga y reclutada por Shampoo y Kodachi..Mision:encontrar a AKANE-Se va aclarando todo el asunto  -CAp 15-   Sigan leyendo y comentando por favor!
1. Chapter 1

Esta obra es de Rumiko Takahashi, solo mi persona es de mi invención

Cuando eres una fan obsesionada de Ranma ½, quizá debas no obsesionarte mucho y querer verte toda la serie en un día. Bueno, esa no es mi opinión, yo no me identifico en ese grupo, je,je... Creo que por eso fui elegida para ir a su mundo.

Hace 3 meses o así (no recuerdo muy bien los días) me fui a dormir después de pasarme toda la tarde viendo sus episodios.

Tuve un sueño muy extraño o eso me pareció a mí. Soñé que me encontraba en una ciudad distinta a donde vivo. Era muy moderna (como de otro siglo-futurista) y estaba muy animada. No era una ciudad cualquiera, probablemente era la capital de un país importante.

Me di cuenta de algo muy importante, los nombres de las tiendas, las calles no estaban en mi idioma...parecían caracteres japoneses-pensé

Debo de estar en Japón…¿quizá en Tokio? Es muy probable.

Comencé a andar por la ciudad, desorientada. La calle estaba a rebosar de gente y me di cuenta de una cosa, cuando la gente me rozaba, yo lo sentía.

¡Qué extraño, no parece un sueño, parece realidad! No me lo creí del todo y continué andando. Por aquella calle andaban numerosos olores de comida japonesa: sushi, wasabi,…Los percibía. Notaba a que olía. ¡Eso tampoco parece normal! De repente, me di cuenta de que no estaba soñando. ¡Esto era real! ¡Me encontraba en otro mundo, real pero del futuro!

Siento una sensación extraña, y me dirijo al escaparate de una tienda. Mi reflejo es distinto. ¡No parezco yo! Veo una chica alta y con el pelo largo azul oscuro y recogido en una coleta, con distinto peinado y un parecido a Akane, he cambiado completamente…

Con mi sorpresa oigo voces conocidas que gritan: ¡Akane! A mi espalda. ¿Quién serán? ¿Y si me confunden con ella?

En el siguiente capítulo, respuestas a estas preguntas….Yo siento porque sea tan corto…era para dar más emoción al asunto e intriga…je,je


	2. Chapter 2

Me doy la vuelta y miro al otro lado de la calle. Veo 2 chicos (para mí reconocibles hasta en….XD en el espacio exterior…estén donde estén): Uno de ellos tiene el pelo largo y negro recogido en una trenza. Viste un traje chino y tiene aspecto robusto y fuerte. El otro tiene el pelo corto y sujetado por una cinta tipo leopardo. Lleva un traje más viejo que el del otro chico (creo que siempre lleva ese): una camiseta naranja y amarilla y un pantalón oscuro. También tiene aspecto enérgico y fuerte.

Por la carretera pasa un camión que se desliza por encima de un charco y salpica a las dos muchachas. Inmediatamente de disiparse el humo, ya no los veo; en su lugar, hay una chica pelirroja con la misma ropa que el primer chico y un cerdito envuelta entre ropa del chico que también vi antes.

¡Es imposible!¡Esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Son Ranma y Ryoga! Entonces, ¿estoy en su mundo? ¿Nerima?

Se transforman en chicos con una jarra llena de agua caliente y cruzan la carretera. Ranma viene el primero, eufórico, y me abraza. (¿Me abraza?)

*¡Akane! ¡Por fin te encontramos! ¡Estás bien!

Yo me sonrojo y le doy un bofetón, rechazándole. Él me suelta y yo, me sorprendo de mi reacción. (¿Por qué le he pegado? No es propio de mí, yo soy pacífica, no me gusta la violencia)

*Lo siento mucho…De verdad...No te quería pegar…-me disculpo.

*¿Akane?-pregunta extrañado Ranma

También se abalanza sobre mí Ryoga y me impide contestar, reacciono igual que con Ranma.

*Tú, no eres Akane, ¿verdad?-vuelve a preguntar Ranma.

Pese a mi sorpresa consigo contestar.

*No, mi nombre es Rocío. Encantada de conoceros.

*Nosotros somos Ranma y Ryoga.-contestan

*Sí, ya lo sabía.-afirmo

*¿Cómo?-pregunta Ranma

*¿Nos conoces?-cuestiona extrañado Ryoga

*Sí. Vengo de otro mundo.

*¿¡De otro mundo?-exclaman

*Si. Y dejad de repetir lo que digo.

Conozco todo sobre vosotros, vuestras transformaciones (arrojo agua a Ranma, je,je) , dónde vivís, Nerima, y a todos vuestros amigos: A Ukyo, Mus, Shampoo, a tu padre,Ranma, a la familia de Akane, a Akane,…

*Espera… ¿Quieres decir que conoces a todos y…no eres Akane?-pregunta Ranma.

*¡Que gran mentira!-exclama Ryoga

*Sí, te hemos pillado, Akane. ¡No mientas! Eres tú, solo puedes serlo tú. -Ranma insiste en que soy Akane y me agarra y tira de mí hacia algún sitio.

*Un momento esperad,…os confundís,… ¡Yo no soy Akane! ¡Soltadme!-sigo defendiéndome y empiezo una pelea con ellos.

Al final consiguen dejarme sin poder oponer resistencia y siguen arrastrándome. No puedo hacer nada.

Me pregunto entonces, ¿Por qué estaré aquí? ¿Tendrá esto que ver con la búsqueda loca de estos dos de Akane?

- Lo siento, pero estas semanas estaré de exámenes. Intentaré seguir con la historia entre medias y quizá publique el tercer capi a finales de esta semana o por el lunes de la próxima. ARIGATO por sus REWIEWS, GOMEN por la espera y….Espero que les haya gustado.-


	3. Chapter 3

¡Konnichiwa de nuevo! ¡Muchas gracias a rusa-ranmayakane , Rya Die Rose der Leidenschaft , Rutabi y Tsukire por sus rewiews. (creo que lo he escrito bien) ¡Me ha ayudado mucho tener una segunda opinión sobre esta historia! ¡la verdad es que no me esperaba tantas Rewiews …Arigatou gozaimasu….

Estas son mis respuestas para Uds.:

RyA Die Rose der Leidenschaft -: Si. Tengo pensado ya un poco el final de esta historia y quizá una continuación y puede que tenga algo que ver con que descubran eso…je,je…Espero que no les importe si acabo convirtiéndolo en un crossover junto a Detective Conan o Inuyasha ( que en mi opinión, no estarían tan mal, en esta historia *Solo es una idea*) Para tener intriga y misterio hasta el final…

Rutabi & Tsukire-: Gracias por sus ideas, de verdad que intentaré ponerlas en mi historia..Tb + largos, pese a los exámenes puede que encuentre inspiración y escriba otro antes del viernes, pero no lo garantizo…,je,je,.. Pasará algo muy interesante que adelanto…que tendrán que ir descubriendo.. detalles doy…fíjense bien..

Los chicos siguen sin hacerme caso. Es frustrante esto. ¿Por qué tendré esta apariencia? (¡como veo una peluquería en este mundo, juro que me tiño el pelo! Es broma Xd…No he visto ninguna en el anime)

Mientras me arrastran me pregunto por qué estarán buscando a Akane, digo, a mí. He decidido que me voy a hacer pasar por ella.

*Ranma, Ryoga, ¿Por qué me estabais buscando? ¿Ha pasado algo?

*¿Qué? ¿No te acuerdas?-me pregunta extrañado Ranma

*No. No tengo ni idea-contesto

*Pues te refrescaré la memoria-Ryoga me grita y me intenta dar un puñetazo en la cabeza. Yo lo consigo esquivar. (¿Desde cuando Ryoga es tan agresivo con Akane? ¿Y mis reflejos?)

*Hace un año tuvimos una pelea en el Dojo (¡qué raro!) , nos peleábamos Ryoga y yo-continua Ranma

*Espera un momento…Todo se remonta a ¿un año? ¿Tanto tiempo?-interrumpo yo.

*Si. Bueno,…Ryoga y yo estábamos en mitad de un combate y…-Ranma se queda sin palabras

*Estabamos discutiendo por ti, Akane…Decidíamos quién hablaría contigo el primero y nos peleamos-dijo Ryoga sin ruborizarse ni mostrar ninguna vergüenza por lo que había dicho. (Me sorprendí ante la reacción de Ryoga, él nunca había sido así)

*Lo que pasó fue…-intento continuar Ranma

*Tú te metiste en nuestra pelea y en un golpe te hicimos daño…

*Recuerdo que te sangraba el brazo izquierdo..no sé que hicimos..fuimos unos bestias….saliste corriendo y te encerraste en tu habitación-continuó Ranma

*Pero, antes de que salieras, Ranma se intento excusar de que no había podido protegerte y que le perdonaras (aunque ella no debió haberse metido en una pelea de hombres). Se disculpó contigo y te dijo que te quería mucho y que no estaba dispuesto a perderte frente a mí-dijo Ryoga (Incríble, ¿no es cierto? Me dejaron sin palabras… ¡No encaja todo esto en sus personalidades!)

*¿Es eso verdad, Ranma? –pregunté tímidamente.

*… (no hubo respuesta) Ranma se había sonrojado y había enmudecido. No podía articular palabra

*¿Y qué hice yo?

*¿Sigues sin recordarlo?- preguntó otra vez Ryoga

*Si, lo siento (me ruboricé)

*Te fuiste corriendo a tu habitación y no saliste en toda la noche. Nadie se atrevió a entrar. Solo tu cerdito lo intentó y tú le echaste a patadas, enfadada. (Ranma le pegó un puñetazo a Ryoga riéndose: Pobre P-chan.)Todos repararon en Ranma y le dijeron que fuera a verte y sufriera las consecuencias. (Su padre y el de Akane lo animaron diciendo que se casaría pronto, supongo, que lo iban a celebrar)

Hablé por fin, después de tanto monólogo:

*Y después desaparecí, ¿no es así?

*Si. ¿Dónde has estado?

*Os lo confieso de nuevo. No soy Akane, soy una chica que viene de otro mundo. ¡No soy Akane!

*Pero…eres clavada a ella, la misma fuerza, la misma personalidad,….

*Ryoga, puede que haya perdido la memoria- le susurró Ranma-ya le pasó una vez

*¿Qué? No, Ranma, es ella. No lo quiere admitir después de lo pasó entre vosotros…

*Puede que tengas razón, la llevaremos a donde la abuela de Bambú. Ella lo aclarará.

*¿Qué?-salto yo-¿Estáis locos o qué? Yo no iré allí. Esa señora…¡está loca!-me deshago de ellos y escapo corriendo.

*¡Espera, Akane! Si quieres vamos a la clínica del doctor Tofú…¡Akane!

Me persiguen, parecen más rápidos que yo, pero pongo el turbo y los despisto…parezco muy rápida. Esto es otra cosa rara en mí.

Recapitulemos: Al entrar en este mundo, he conseguido la apariencia, personalidad, fuerza de combate y muchas más cosas de Akane…Ranma y Ryoga me encuentran y me confunden con ella y no entran en razón por más que les explico quien soy…y además su Gran cambio….

Sigo corriendo sin saber a donde voy. Paro a descansar en un descampado al lado de un arroyuelo. ¡Un momento! Este lugar me suena. ¡No me digas que..¿he acabado cerca de la casa de Ranma en Nerima? ¿A mis problemas se suma el nulo sentido de la orientación de Ryoga. ¡Tengo que irme de aquí cuanto antes!

Más largo , no? No sé si podré hacer muchos así..Estos son como dos capis de los que tenía antes escritos…..

Bueno…Arigato por leerlo y no duden en preguntar algo en las REWIEWS…..El próximo quizá para el viernes…tengo toda la semana llena completamente de exámenes…


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno, ante todo agradecer a los que me mandan rewiews y me aconsejan. Para contestarles debo decir que al final me he decidido por Detective Conan en la historia ya que llevo siendo fan y seguidora de esa serie siempre (always & forever) y además se me ocurrieron ideas que encajaban mas con el que con Inuyasha. Con Inuyasha ( q solo me he visto los primeros 40 capis , voy muy lenta) tengo pensada otra historia..cuando pueda la escribo… y la otra de Detective Conan igual…que la he dejado muy descolgada.

P.D: Hay una cosa que según sus comentarios creo q no ha quedado clara: yo me llamo Rocio y aunque en la historia me parezca a Akane no lo soy, solo depende del momento conveniente me hago pasar por ella. Es una historia autobiográfica. Bueno sin más dilación les dejo con lo importante:…

Vale….Ante todo tranquilidad..Primero,…¿A dónde puedo ir? Ranma y Ryoga están locos, siguen creyendo que soy Akane y por eso, debo huir, además de que se comportan raros conmigo. No puedo dejar que me encuentren otra vez.

A la casa de Akane tampoco puedo ir, me obligarían a encontrarme con ellos. Eso me deja a Bambú, Mus , Ukyo y la abuela , creo….

Quizá no fue buena idea escapar,-pienso sin saber-,si fuera donde la abuela de Bambú, ella sabría algo sobre todos estos interrogantes…

De repente todo a, mi alrededor se vuelve borroso. Parece como si oscureciera de repente. Pienso que quizá me vaya a desmayar o que estoy alucinando, no, sigo de pie, igual, y todo sigue borroso. ¿Puede ser que esté volviendo a mi mundo? Hay algo que me dice que no….no…no es eso…. Ante mí aparece una imagen …una persona…¡No, no puede ser! Es….¡Conan!

Todo vuelve a ser como antes, todo se calma de nuevo y se hace la luz y brilla otra vez el sol. Como si nada hubiera ocurrido. No me he teletransportado, él que lo ha hecho y sufre las consecuencias de ello es Conan, se siente mal. Tengo la sensación de que el viaje que acaba de realizar lo ha agotado. ¡Estoy en lo cierto! Pierde el equilibrio y se desmaya.

¡Conan! ¡Conan! ¿estás bien?-me acerco a él y noto su calor, un calor no normal. ¡Está sudando! ¡Tiene mucho calor! Y ahora, me doy cuenta de algo que es muy importante..no lleva su ropa normal, la pajarita y ¡las gafas!, en su lugar, lleva un traje que le queda grande,¡el uniforme del instituto! ¡¿Shinichi? ¡Así que era eso! Acaba de sufrir la transformación.

Mientras está inconsciente, le seco el sudor de la frente con un pañuelo. ¿qué puedo hacer?-pienso. Si se acaba de transformar en Conan no debería seguir inconsciente. Creo que nunca le ha pasado esto. Debo llevarle a un médico..¡Eso es! ¡El doctor Tofu!

Esto de conocerme Nerima por ver el anime tiene sus ventajas,,….He llegado muy rápido a la clínica. He montado a Conan a caballito encima de mí y no se ha despertado todavía. (Además , ahora que es un niño es mas fácil llevarle)

-¡Hola doctor!-exclamo

-¡Oh! Akane ¡Qué sorpresa! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

-Lo siento pero no me confunda con Akane, yo soy Rocio.-el doctor me mira extrañado

Si, me parezco mucho a Akane, pero que sepa que no soy ella. Yo vengo de otro mundo. Bueno, eso ahora no importa. ¿Me puede ayudar? Es urgente.

Aunque sorprendido el profesor reacciona.-Si, ¿está herido?

-No, solo está desmayado.

-¿Quién es? ¿Tu hermano?- me sonrojo al ver que me pregunta esto.

-No que va, es mi…..amigo de la infancia-miento rápidamente (como puede parecer mi hermano…si somos bastante diferentes en apariencia)

El médico lo coloca en una cama y le hace un reconocimiento médico.

-No es nada grave. Se recuperara.

-¡Que alivio!-suspiro

-¿Me ayudas?

-Eh?

-Si, debemos hacer que baje su temperatura, estaba sudando y no es normal. Hay que calmarlo.

Asiento. Mientras el doctor va a por agua fría y un paño…se oye abrir la puerta de la entrada.

-¡Buenos días!-saluda una voz linda y dulce Doctor Tofu, vengo a devolverle el libro que me prestó.

-¡Oh!¡Kasumi!- el doctor comienza a volverse loco como siempre cuando ve a Kasumi. Se comporta de forma muy rara. (cosa normal en él, por lo menos no ha cambiado, como 2 que yo me sé)

El doctor trae aunque parece que está medio borracho (no lo está) la jarra de agua y el trapo. Lo cojo y paso el trapo a Conan por la frente pero…..

Mas intriga …..gracias por llerlo….todavia tengo muchos exámenes…hare lo que pueda por seguir con ella…


	5. Chapter 5

Todos los personajes son de Rumiko T., excepto Rocio que es mío.

Respuesta a Jesi saotome: Gracias por el comentario. Veo que os liais un poco con esto. Lo he intentado explicar de muchas formas…Sí, podría decir que nos hemos cambiado los cuerpos aunque no del todo exacto. Intentare meter a Akane pronto en la historia, pero con escenas en las que aparezca ella en el lugar donde está (xq ha desaparecido de verdad) Espero que te aclare un poco tus preguntas…Lo siento por liaros…Es una búsqueda interminable de Akane…y mi personaje es la clave.

ARIGATO por continuar leyendo…..y por sus Rewiews..Irán apareciendo más personajes…poco a poco…

-¡No puede ser!¡Imposible!-mi primera reacción ante lo ocurrido es separarme rápidamente de Conan…quiero decir ¡Shinichi!-grité

¿Cómo puede ser esto?- me pregunto a mí misma, extrañada, sin encontrar repuesta.

Repaso mis movimientos. He cogido el agua caliente y se lo he puesto sin darme cuenta de que lo era en la frente de Conan con un paño y de repente, ¡plaf! aparece Shinichi.

El agua caliente-repito mentalmente. ¡Eso es!

El chico despierta. Abre los ojos. Despacio, visualiza todo y pestañea, como extrañado por no reconocer el lugar.

-¿Estás bien?-le pregunto.

-Creo que sí. ¿Dónde estoy? Y, ¿quién eres?

-Bueno. No te alarmes. Es un poco difícil de explicar- digo calmada…Soy una chica que ha venido de otro mundo y me llamo Rocío-digo de carrerilla, estoy muy nerviosa.

Shinichi pone cara de chocante y me vuelve a preguntar: ¿Tu nombre?

-Rocío-repito, esta vez normal, sigo muy alterada. No me puede creer esto, lo que me está pasando…Es Shinichi, el famoso detective Shinichi Kudo, estoy con los personajes de mis animes favoritos…¡Increíble!

Entra el doctor Tofu.

-¡Oh! Ya estas bien, ¿no? Te has despertado, tenías mucho calor y…-el doctor ha entrado sin mirar al enfermo y ahora, ya, por fin lo mira, se queda boquiabierto.

Se acerca rápido a él, como si le considerará un bicho raro, impresionado.

-¿Tú, también sufres las transformaciones?-le pregunta

-¿Transformaciones? ¿De que me habla?

-¡¿Eh? Es que ¿no te has dado cuenta?- entro en la conversación

Alguien entra también, pero a la habitación.

-¡Hola Akane! ¡Te he vuelto a encontrar! ¡Cómo saber que vendrías a Nerima! ¡No me sorprende!

-¡Oh, no! Es Ranma otra vez. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abro la ventana y escapo.-Yo no quiero arreglar nada de lo que ocurrió con él, ya que yo no fui esa Akane, soy una persona completamente diferente… ¡No soy Akane!- me repito a mí misma.

Desaparezco sin hablar con Shinichi y el doctor. Ranma me persigue. Después de correr un poco y no conseguir despistarlo, paro cerca de un camino al lado de un riachuelo.

He decidido plantarle cara, pelear con él. Si con las palabras no entiende quién soy, debo luchar y hacérselo comprender a la fuerza. Pensareis,¡qué idiota es!¡Menuda paliza le va a dar!

Os contestaría: Estoy cansada de huir de un problema que yo no he causado y que he intentado explicar con palabras, pacíficamente, como a mí me gusta.

Voy a plantarle cara al asunto. ¿Saldré bien parada? No pegara Ranma a una chica ,¿no?


	6. Chapter 6

Aquí estoy, esperando a lo ya inevitable.

Acaba de llegar Ranma, serio, se encuentra delante de mí. Yo rompo el silencio.

-Ranma... (Pausa) Para que me dejes de una vez por todas en paz con el tema de Akane he decidido luchar contra ti, ya que las palabras no sirven.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? Yo no lucho contra chicas.

(Me esperaba esa respuesta) Le salpico con el agua del riachuelo a la izquierda nuestro. Como esperaba y todos sabéis, se transforma en una chica pelirroja.

-Ahora si que puedes, ¿no?-digo en tono desafiante. Chica contra chica.

-Está bien. Pero después no vengas llorando porque te haya lastimado.

-Ok. Empezamos. Iiaaa-salgo corriendo hacia él con un grito de lucha (no tengo mucha experiencia en esto, nunca he luchado).¡Patada especial giratoria!-grito el primer nombre de golpe que se me ocurre y le doy una patada normal.

Ranma lo esquiva fácilmente y realiza el contraataque: su golpe de las castañas asadas. Miles de puños van directos hacia mí y no puedo esquivarlos. Retrocedo, retrocedo hasta toparme con el arroyo. Voy a caer en él.

-¡Akane!-aparece otra persona. Giro la vista hacia ella y…

-¡Es Shampoo!-pienso al verla. Ranma aprovecha esto y me da un último puñetazo con el que caigo al arroyo, pero alguien lo impide.

Sin pensárselo 2 veces, Shampoo se lanza a salvarme y consigue a apartarme de allí y hacer que no me moje y ella caiga al agua.

(No me lo puedo creer. ¡Shampoo me ha salvado! ¿Por qué?)

Me doy cuenta de algo. Debo defenderme de Ranma, que creí que ya había ganado el combate. Giro la cabeza hacia donde estaba. No está allí. ¿Dónde está? ¿Ha huido?

Oigo una conversación más allá, en el camino a un trozo del arroyo:

-Kuno-sama, por favor, tiene que salir conmigo hoy. Tengo una idea, iremos de camping…-Ranma-chica hablando con Kuno

-¡Te he dicho ya que noooooooooo!-Kuno grita enfadado y le da un puñetazo a Ranma que sale volando.

No lo entiendo. ¿Kuno no soporta a Ranma-chica? Un tanto extraño y sigo sin comprender…

Shampoo sale transformada en gata del agua.

-Shampoo, ¿te puedo ayudar? ¡Me has salvado! ¡Gracias!- me acerco a ella

-¡Miao!-me sonríe y se acerca a mí, concretamente a mi brazo y me lame. Una herida.

-Oh! Es verdad. Me he rozado el brazo al caer. No es nada, no te preocupes.

La minina se separa de mí y me hace un signo de que la siga.

Me lleva por calles que ya conozco mejor y me encuentro delante de una casa enorme que tiee un gran jardín y un estanque.

-¿La casa de Kuno?- Shampoo, ¿para qué me has traído aquí?

Mientras tanto, en otro lugar, no muy lejano…

-Akane, ¿te encuentras bien? Desde que has venido de hacer la compra estas un poco rara. Parece que tienes un aire ausente. ¿Te pasa algo?-pregunta una voz masculina

Akane está absorta en sus pensamientos. De repente, se da cuenta de que la están hablando. Sacude la cabeza y vuelve completamente a la realidad.

-Sí, estoy bien. Cosas mías. Perdona, cariño, ahora mismo te preparo la cena-dice sonriendo

-Está bien, querida-responde el hombre


	7. Chapter 7

La idea y personajes principales son de Rumiko Takahashi… Yo los tomo prestados y les doy otra personalidad y argumento….

-¿Qué hacemos en la casa de Kuno, Shampoo?-pregunto extrañada

La minina hace oídos sordos y corre adentro de la casa. Yo la sigo, no puedo perderla de vista…

-¡Bienvenidos a mi mansión!-exclama una voz femenina y amable- ¿En qué puedo ayudaros?

-¡Kodachi!

Kodachi está atenta a otra cosa y no se fija en mí, pone la vista en Shampoo, que se encuentra maullando alegremente…como si al ver a Kodachi se hiciera muy amistosa con ella.

-¡Oh! Mi pequeña Shampoo, ¿Qué ha ocurido? ¡Estás empapada! ¡Debes de estar tiritando! Ven aquí –le dice cariñosamente a Shampoo

La gatita se acerca a Kodachi. Ésta la acaricia y juega con ella con mucha ternura, como si fuera un gatito normal. Shampoo maulla y se deja acariciar. Las dos se profesan una sincera simpatía.

-Ahora mismo te prepararé un baño caliente. Espera un poco que te traiga ropa…

Aprovecho la salida de Kodachi de la habitación para ponerme a curiosear (digo ..Inspeccionar). Está decorada de una forma muy rara. A pesar de que ya ha anochecido, da la sensación de haber claridad en la sala y no por aparatos eléctricos ni nada parecido, sino que solo hay varias velas colocadas en columnas formando una especie de círculo en la habitación. Me recuerda a algún rito tenebroso. No parece la habitación de una adolescente normal….Aunque ¿que hay de normal en este mundo desde que he llegado? Nada de nada

En vez de una cama hay un futón desordenado en una esquina de la habitación. Una mesa en el centro del círculo, y con una bola encima de la mesa apoyada en una almohada. Por si no fuera poco extraño también hay diferentes frascos con dios sabe que sustancias De otro mundo serán…

La bola de cristal brilla. Es como si algo me atrajera a ella. Oigo voces y veo algo en la bola…

Una fuerza me echa hacia atrás, inexplicable, caigo de espaldas al suelo.

-¿Qué hacías con mi bola mágica?-pregunta alterada Kodachi (Como ha hecho eso-me pregunto…debe de tener poderes…ni siquiera me ha tocado)

-Espera ama..-Shampoo como chica se interpone entre Kodachi y yo, protegiéndome. ¡No la toques!-grita alterada

-¡Shampoo!¿Por qué la proteges?-pregunta sorprendida Kodachi

-Alguien me puede explicar…¿Qué he hecho yo?- me defiendo

-¡Callate!-me ordena Kodachi

(¡Eh! ¿Dónde se ha ido el carácter amable?)

-Ama Kodachi, espere, no la haga daño. Tengo que hablar con ella y explicarla la situación.

Un poco corto esta vez, pero estoy intentando terminar la historia y después, subiré los capis poco a poco xq tengo que mirar antes ligeros errores o quizá garrafales…. Gracias por su espera y sus REWIEWS

P.D.: Me acabo de enterar hace nada del ultimo manga de Rumiko…_Kyoukai no Rinne…que ya tiene fanfics en fanfiction…..Os la recomiendo. Es una historia que se asemeja mucho a las de Inuyasha y Ranma 1/2_


	8. Chapter 8

Lo siento mucho por no haber seguido. Necesitaba un poco de concentración en los exámenes y de perfeccionar la historia. Ya la tengo casi escrita pero no sé si la subiré todavía. SORRY

Kodachi se tranquiliza gracias a las palabras de Shampoo y pierde la ira y el enfado.

Shampoo se dirige a mí.

-Rocío, (me ha llamado por mi verdadero nombre. Entonces, está segura de que no soy Akane. Sospechoso.)

Como ves, ahora en todos hay cambios de carácter. Tú lo has podido ver en este espacio de tiempo que llevas en nuestro mundo….

-Espera ¿lo sabes?-pregunto sorprendida.

-Si-me suelta tranquila.

-Espera, ¿quieres decir que sabes el motivo de todo este cambio? ¿Cuál es?-pregunto impaciente.

-No.-esta respuesta tajante me desanima, pero Kodachi sigue- Estamos seguras, solo sabemos que hemos cambiado de carácter.

-Y, ¿cómo sabes quién soy en realidad? Parecéis tan convencidas de ello... ¿Por qué? ¿Tenéis algo que ver con que yo esté aquí?-las bombardeo a preguntas.

-No exactamente…

-Lo sabía…Tenéis algo que ver-afirmo- Contádmelo.

-Está bien…Te contaré lo que sabemos….

En cierto modo….lo somos….(pausa)

Me señala la bola mágica de antes- ¿Ves esa bola? La estabas mirando antes. Es una bola mágica como habrás podido observar.

La miro con cara de pocos amigos. No me había dado cuenta de eso.

-Cuando cambiamos de carácter-continua Shampoo-y de personalidad, Kodachi estaba siempre usándola y no sabía por qué. Era su instinto la que le decía que debía usarla.

-Entiendo, entonces Kodachi debe ser una especie de hechicera, ¿no? Pero, ¿eso qué tiene que ver conmigo?- cuestiono.

-Esa bola mágica nos mostró lo ocurrido en el pasado. Comprendimos todo lo que había pasado. Entonces, Kodachi invocó algo con un hechizo que pudiera ayudarnos a regresar a nuestra forma original-explicó

-¿Quieres decir que es posible que me trajerais a este mundo vosotras?-pregunto alterada.-¡Imposible!¡Me niego a creerlo!

-Piensa lo que quieras-me contestó con un tono altivo-pero debes ayudarnos con tus poderes…lo seas o no…

-¿Qué poderes? ¿De qué estás hablando?-pienso detenidamente en lo que me ha dicho- Con eso… ¿Te refieres a la apariencia y el poder de artes marciales de Akane?

-Si...¡Eso es!

-¡Está bien! Pero que quede claro que yo lo hago por Shampoo. Que tú me caes fatal, Kodachi.

Dicho esto Kodachi se enfada pero se da la vuelta y no me vuelve a mirar. Yo me esperaba un buen golpe de ella.

Vuelve a hablar

-¿Sabéis lo que ha causado el cambio?

-¿Lo sabes?

-Una maldición…

-¿Qué?-pregunto, pero Kodachi ya no me escucha. Se ha ido en silencio después de dejarme con la palabra en la boca. Me encaro con Shampoo, agarrándola. Ella me lo contará.

-Cuéntamelo….

-Esta bien…Pero yo no lo sé detalladamente, sino, como me ha contado Kodachi, y se ha guardado cosas para ella sola.-Toma aire.

Hace más o menos un año, antes de que nos hiciéramos amigas y yo dejara el café de mi abuela, empezó todo. Ranma y Ryoga hicieron una pelea…

-¡Un momento! lo recuerdo, me lo contó Ranma.

-¡Ah , si? Entonces te enseñare esto, que supongo que no lo sabías. Mira.-me enseña su brazo derecho. Lleva una marca. Como un tatuaje.

Era una marca hecha como con tinta negra, pero no parecía pintada, sino impresa y tenía escrito un carácter chino…

-Eso es…-paro en seco, no sé que decir. No tengo ni pajolera idea de chino.-¿Qué significa?-pregunto con cara de extrañeza.

-Ah!-me mira como sino lo hubiera pillado. Lo comprende.-Significa "camaleón".

-¿Camaleón?-pienso….se hace el silencio…¿por qué ese nombre?

¿Qué piensan ustedes?. Vamos comenten que no muerdo. A la numero 15 les contesto con otro capi que ya tengo escrito. ¡Ánimo!


	9. Chapter 9

-¿Camaleón?-pienso…se hace el silencio… ¿por qué ese nombre?

-Kodachi dedujo que podría tratarse del cambio de personalidad y apariencia: como el camaleón cambia su apariencia, de ahí podría venir.-contesta la chica-gata

-Sí. Es una deducción un tanto peculiar, pero podría ser….

-¡Bueno, ahora sí! ¡Cuéntame!-le agrego, sin más rodeos.-Me sereno y le afirmo.-Me has dicho que todo comenzó con la batalla, Dime…¿qué sucedió en realidad?Quiero saber tu versión de los hechos.

-Está bien. Aquella tarde, Ranma y Ryoga se enfrentaron en el dojo Tendo. No sé exactamente por qué. Parecía una batalla tonta de las suyas, pero yo me fije en algo, ellos ya tenían el sello en sus brazos tatuado.

-¡Estaban bajo el influjo del hechizo!...¡Claro! Por eso Ranma se atrevió a declararse a Akane. ¿Y AKane? ¿Tenía también el tatuaje? ¿Lo viste?-le pregunté insistentemente.

-No, ella no lo tenía.-respondió secamente, aunque parece que va a continuar hablando cuando yo…Interrumpo

-Entonces, ¿Por qué actuó así? Estoy segura de que si hubiera oído esas palabras de la boca de Ranma, no hubiera huido…

-¡Cállate!¡Te lo iba a contar, pero me has interrumpido!- se ha enojado

-Perdóname,…es que me interesa mucho el asuntillo.

-En el "ring" del combate había también un símbolo, pero era diferente, y no sé qué quería decir, estaba en otro idioma, pero creo que produjo el mismo efecto.[…] Akane debió cambiar su personalidad cuando se puso en medio del combate y lo tocó, y se volvió tímida e incapaz de responder a la declaración de Ranma. ¡Toda una pena!

-¡No hables así!...Yo…,yo sé que Akane quiere a Ranma y que los dos están enamorados, pero hay una serie de dificultades que conseguirán vencer para ello. He estado reflexionando y creo que mi verdadera misión aquí es encontrar al culpable de la desaparición de Akane y que todo vuelva a la normalidad. ¡No, mejor! ¡Que todos ustedes acaben junto a su verdadera pareja en la historia!

Shampoo me mira sonrojada y me contesta delatándose- ¡Con Mus! ¡Ni de broma! ¡Lo odio!

-Yo no he dicho con quien-expreso haciendo que la chica se sonroje aún más.

-Cambiando de tema. ¿Has dicho que tienes que encontrar al culpable?

-Sí. ¿Sabes quién es?

-Es obvio. Solo desaparecieron ella y el maestro. Él la raptó, seguro.

-¡Estúpido pervertido! ¡Ya verás cuando le encuentre!

Nos quedamos un poco en silencio. Creo que ya he hablado todo lo que tenía que hablar. Vuelvo a tomar la palabra.

-Ummm!-bostezo.-Bueno, han pasado muchas cosas hoy y todavía tengo que asimilarlo todo-sigo confusa- ¿Puedo irme a dormir?

-Sí. Sonríe Shampoo- te he preparado antes la cama. Sígueme.

Ya ha anochecido y yo, tumbada en la cama, no puedo dormir. Me viene a la cabeza las palabras de Shampoo.

_Yo estaba presente en la batalla. Ellos ya tenían el tatuaje en su brazo. El símbolo. Akane. Ella se volvió tímida e insegura por culpa del otro símbolo. Fue incapaz de articular palabra delante de Ranma y después de todo aquello su única vía de escape fue escapar. Después fue raptada por el maestro._

¿Quién haría la maldición? ¡Ha conseguido ponerlo todo patas arriba! –Me pregunto: ¿Podría ser la abuela de Shampoo o quizá, el viejo maestro pervertido? Este asunto me tiene intrigada. Además, es la razón por la que estoy aquí. Debo conseguir todas las respuestas y encontrar la verdad. ¡Dios! Ya me parezco a Shinichi…-me doy cuenta de algo.-

-¡Eso es! ¡Shinichi! Lo dejé tirado en el hospital. Mañana me paso a verlo.

Y aunque estaba con una gran presión encima, gracias a este asunto, me conseguí dormir.

Les adelanto un poco más y tb unas líneas:

Dentro de poco conseguiré apoyos para empezar mi aventura con dos metas: buscar a Akane y terminar con la maldición, y juntar a cada tortolito. Ah! Por cierto, y no me olvido de Kudo, ¡le intentaré meter en el grupo, con alguna que otra dificultad! ¡Él me ayudará en esta dura misión!

Espero que les haya gustado. En cuanto pueda actualizo. También espero haber disipado sus dudas. ( por lo menos algunas de ellas)


	10. Chapter 10

Cuando, por fin, consigo meterme en el mundillo de los sueños….

Parece una visión. Una casa, pero no una cualquiera. Desde fuera tiene la apariencia de un templo budista. No hay ninguna casa a su alrededor. Es de noche y lo único que se ve alrededor de ella es niebla. (sombrío y tenebroso ,no?)

Parece como si estuviera protegida por una especie de barrera que impide que salga del lugar Me siento como un fantasma, porque me miro los brazos y las piernas y parecen opacos, así blanquecinos. Además, estoy flotando en el aire y choco contra la barrera. Ahora, está claro, estoy atrapada.

Decido entonces echar un vistazo al lugar. Está a oscuras completamente.

Entro a la casa a tientas y voy agarrándome a las paredes sigilosamente, intentando no hacer ruido ni chocarme con nada.

Por fin, veo algo, se trata de una vela. A su alrededor, hay una chica. Al rodearla me doy cuenta de quién es. Parece que no nota mi presencia, debo de ser invisible para ella. Es Akane.

Intento hablar con ella pero no me oye. Solo la puedo espiar y ver y oír lo que hace y dice, no puedo interferir.

-Ya solo me falta cumplir la segunda parte de mi plan. Espero que funcione.-la oigo decir para ella misma.

Tiene una especie de pergamino en la mano. Parece un mapa. Ha rodeado una parte de él con tinta, un dibujo.

El dibujo es una serie de manchas, como charcos con varios postes o palos sumergidos.

Me doy cuenta inmediatamente de donde es. ¿Pretende ir allí? ¿A Jusenkyo?

No tengo tiempo de observar más. Solo diviso a Akane poniéndose una mochila a la espalda, tipo exploradora y con el mapa en la mano, mientras yo soy arrastrada de la casa. Por más que echo un vistazo a la casa e intento pensar donde estoy no lo sé. Es un lugar que no he visto nunca.

Soy despertada por un ruido en la habitación de al lado. Parece que alguien ha roto un cristal. ¿Nos están intentando robar?-me pregunto

Me incorporo rápidamente y salgo de mi habitación, pero tropiezo con alguien en la oscuridad y caigo al suelo.

La otra persona también se ha caído, cuando giro la cabeza reconozco su rostro. Es Shampoo. Va vestida con un pijama fresquito azul claro y parece enfadada.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?-le pregunto.

Me interrumpe tapándome la boca y haciendo un gesto de silencio.

-Están aquí. Han salido al jardín.-me susurra.

-¿Quiénes?-pregunto intrigada, pero no hay respuesta.

Shampoo sale por el pasillo hacia el patio. Me levanto inmediatamente y la sigo. Hay dos figuras en el jardín. ¿Podrían ser…?

* * *

¿Esa casa, les suena? Recuerden que esto es un crossover así que quizá sea un escenario de cualquiera de las dos series (uy…¡que pista!)

¿Esas personas….quiénes son? ¿Por qué Akane quiere ir a Jusenkyo? ¿Y el viejo?

Piensen en esto, porque es bastante importante…

Actualizare pronto….que este capi me ha quedado muy corto…..

Muchas gracias por leer y por las reviews…Me ayudan un montón en la historia.

P.D.: para los que me pedían un crossover de Ranma con Inuyasha les invito a visitar mi otra historia Lucha a dos bandas

Por cierto, tengo planeado meter a un personaje que ,como yo, venga del mundo real, aunque quizá todavía tarde mucho….Si lo hago les mandare a todos los que quieran ser ese personaje un test sobre Ranma y Dc para elegirlo….el que mejor lo responda ganaría….De momento solo es un quizás….ustedes piensen en ello…ya veré!

Por favor rewiews! Necesito su opinion sobre esto!

ARIGATO X todo, bss y XAO


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

* * *

No lo son. He pensado que podrían ser a los que estamos buscando, el maestro y Akane, pero no.

Las dos figuras no se ven muy bien en la oscuridad y solo con la luz de la luna, pero su aspecto es muy excéntrico. Van vestidos con ropa de samurái. Van bastante protegidos con armaduras, aunque no parecen luchadores expertos. Son un chico y una chica jóvenes, parecen gemelos.

La chica tiene el pelo largo, castaño muy oscuro y ondulado, recogido parte de él en dos coletas. En cambio, el chico, lo tiene corto y del mismo color pero liso y sujetado con una cinta negra. En eso me recuerda a Ryoga.

Nada más verme se colocan en posición de ataque. Por lo pronto, parece que no han robado nada. Entonces, ¿Por qué han entrado?

Me dirijo a ellos.

-¿Quiénes sois? ¿Qué queréis?- pregunto

Comparte una mirada mutua y asiente seguros.

-Venimos a por ti – contestan señalándome.

-De parte de quién es lo que me gustaría saber y también quienes sois

-Nosotros nunca revelamos nuestro nombre- me contesta el chico

-Además, eso a ti no te interesa.- dice la chica preparando el ataque.

Estupendo. Por lo visto, aquí se va a preparar una batalla, porque no pienso irme por nada del mundo con ellos. Que me obliguen por la fuerza si quieren algo de mí.

-¡Vamos!- digo colocándome también en posición de ataque.

No hace falta. Aparece de nuevo Shampoo y de un mamporro los deja sin sentido. Después les da otro mientras grita algo como:

-¡Eso no estaba en el plan! ¡iiiaaaaa!- y les lanza por los aires.

Cae de pie, después de la patada magistral. Su técnica de ataque me recuerda a los golpes de Ran.

-¡Shugoi!- la felicito.

Sonríe orgullosa y bosteza, dando por seguro que se va directa a la cama. Aún tengo dudas. ¿Por qué ha gritado eso?

Lo que acierto a decir antes de que se vaya, por lo bajini es:

-Podrías haber esperado. Quería saber quien me buscaba.-digo sin ser oída.

La mañana siguiente no me encuentro en casa. He salido temprano a terminar un asunto importante que había dejado a un lado.

Debo ir al hospital. Dejé repentinamente a Kudo recuperándose allí. No he vuelto a saber nada de él después de eso y me recome que es mi responsabilidad después de todo. Ha pasado un día entero.

He dejado una nota encima de mi cama explicando adónde voy a Kodachi y Shampoo. Si me necesitan me encontraran rápidamente. Después del incidente de ayer cualquier cosa puede pasar- pienso.

Entro a la clínica del doctor Tofu. Es una mañana muy tranquila y el doctor no está dentro. Se encuentra en el patio trasero estirando y fortaleciéndose con su entrenamiento. Mejor.

-¡Hola!- me saluda Shinichi desde la cocina. Está desayunando. Tiene una sonrisa dibujada en la cara, no parece enfadado, me alegro.

-Buenos días…-contesto un poco avergonzada- siento mucho mi salida repentina de ayer. ¿Ya te encuentras mejor?

-Si…,¿qué es?

-Me gustaría saber qué quisisteis decir ayer el doctor y tú con eso de las "transformaciones".

-Ah, si! –titubee – Es un poco difícil de explicar y comprender….(recapacito)…bueno, no tanto.

Dime Shinichi….tú….¿tú recuerdas haberte transformado en un niño de 7 años?-digo seria y tartamudeando

Al verme decirlo así tan seria, Shinichi comprende que no lo digo en broma.

-¿Qué?

-Bueno, la cuestión, la razón por la que te planteo esto es que tú, ayer, eras un niño y después te convertiste en adulto.

Después de lo dicho, Shinichi no podía articular palabra.

* * *

Continuare con la explicación a Shinichi en el proximo capi.

Quiero recordaros lo del capi anterior. Meteré algún personaje que venga tambien del mundo real y me lo hayáis sugerido vosotros, así que los interesados dejad rewiews. Lo recuerdo porque no hubo ninguna y no sé si leisteis esta parte.

¿Tenéis ya una idea de donde está el templo ese? Os di ya una pista, es de Detective Conan, y ahora os digo que no es de ningún capi….buscad en lo demás que hayais visto…¡prometo que no es muy difícil! Es bastante importante ese lugar para algunos apitulos que estarán al llegar. ¿Xq? Piensenlo... (Me encanta la escena que tiene lugar allí: aparecen Heiji, Kazu, Conan/Shinichi .. . .Ran) Por ultimo, para ir allí, me he alejado de Nerima y Beika que son los escenarios habituales.

Esta semana subiré algún capítulo más en los que ya empezaremos descubriendo cosas sobre Akane, la maldición, etc…..

Antes de semana santa sabréis bastante! ¡Lo prometo!

Ahora si, por favor me gustaría que comentarais….

Arigato! Jaa-nee!


	12. Chapter 12

A Shinichi le era imposible hablar después de lo dicho.

Yo reacciono entonces.

-Para que lo entiendas…- digo y le arrojo un cubo de agua fría (así, a lo grande)

-¡Ah! ¿Estás loca? ¡Está helada!

-Rápido, mirante en el espejo…

Shinichi va un momento al baño, mientras anda no percibe nada distinto, pero…cuando sus ojos se posan en el cristal en el que se refleja su imagen, mira horrorizado su nuevo aspecto, descubre su aspecto rejuvenecido. Ya no es un adolescente de 17 años, sino un niño.

-¡No, no puede ser!- dice llevándose las manos a la cabeza sin comprenderlo.

Ahora le tiro agua caliente…pero no ardiendo…

-Y ahora vuelves a ser tú,…

El chico pequeño vuelve a ser otra vez un adolescente.

Aunque el sentimiento de Shinichi sigue siendo de extrañeza, parece que ya lo va asimilando.

-Shinichi…Te quería preguntar una cosa importante…-su semblante cambia y se pone serio, yo también…-Me, me ayudaría a descubrir la causa de tus transformaciones. ¿Puedo ayudarte?

Shinichi comprende que no está solo, que pretendo ofrecerle mi ayuda. Asiente lentamente, tranquilizándose.

-¿No habrás estado, por casualidad, en China? ¿En una región con muchos lagos?

La pregunta desconcierta un poco a Shinichi, no era lo que se esperaba.

-Ehhmmm! ¡Déjame pensar…!- Shinichi se pone pensativo.

Antes de llegar aquí, recuerdo…recuerdo que estaba con una amiga de camping y habíamos ido al Oeste de Japón, a China no..

-¿Estás seguro? Es muy importante ese detalle. (La supuesta amiga…seguro que es Ran..je,je-pienso para mí)

-Bueno…también fuimos a unas aguas termales…¡espera un momento!- su cara cambia, se pone más serio y como preocupado… Cerré los ojos, estaba muy relajado y cuando desperté me encontraba en el hospital en este lugar… ¿Qué? ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo?..

-¡Tranquilo!... Apareciste en medio de la calle, en esta ciudad, en este mundo… ¡Descubriremos por qué!

Shinichi me mira a los ojos, comprende que es una promesa, es como si lo percibiera y asiente de nuevo.

-Bueno…, de todos modos, tengo que explicarte algo. Hay más gente en este mundo, que se transforma en contacto con el agua fría…

-¿Quieres decir…?

-Sí. Primero, el chico que me perseguía, Ranma, se transforma en chica cuando se moja en agua fría. También Ryoga que se transforma en cerdito, y Shampoo y Mus, que se transforman en gato y pato…

No os podéis imaginar la cara que se le quedó cuando solté todo esto. Estaba sorprendido, pero, a la vez, parecía que se lo tomaba a risa, que se reía por dentro.

Yo dejé el tema por zanjado con él y me dispuse a irme de la habitación.

Tengo prisa por hablar con Shampoo y Kodachi de mi sueño, creo que es muy importante. Quizá debamos hacer una expedición a China.

Pero, para ello necesito la ayuda de más gente. Eso sí, no quiero meter a Kudo en esto. Tiene suficientes problemas ya y además, a él no le incumbe lo ocurrido en este mundo.

Cuando me doy la vuelta y me dispongo a irme, alguien me detiene, alguien me agarra de la muñeca fuertemente.

* * *

¿Qué tal va la historia? Bueno, siento mucho haberme centrado en estos dos últimos capis en Detective Conan solo. A partir del siguiente todos serán con las dos series.

¿Han pensado en lo que les dije en los capis anteriores? De verdad, no saben cual es la casa, al templo…piensen…por lo visto no hay mucha gente que vea detective conan o ¿me equivoco?

Espero que les haya gustado… La historia continúa


	13. Chapter 13

CAPITULO 13

* * *

¡Buenas! ¿Qué tal? Lo siento mucho ya que no pude actualizar cuando les dije por problemas de conexion al wifi en mi pueblo. De todos modos, aquí lo tienen.

Les quería comentar un par de cosas:

1º: En los próximos capitulos meteré al personaje que ustedes hayan creado. Si alguien todavía está interesado que me mande en un mensaje las caracteristicas y personalidad de su personaje, descripcion física, etc. Aparecera en el mundo de Ranma tb y sera la persona que haga saber a todos que son un anime y manga famoso.

2º: Ya hacen unos 3 capis que no hay rewiews y me gustaría que me hagan saber su opinion: ¿La historia se hace pesada? ¿Es porque metí a Shinichi? ¿No se comprenden cosas? ¿Qué les parece?

3º: ¿Han descubierto ya el lugar donde se encuentra Akane? El que vi en un sueño. Como ya les dije en el capi 10 es muy importante. Ya les di muchas pistas. Si me contestan en rewiews diciendome posibles lugares les ayudare un poco más a descubrirlo.

* * *

Alguien me agarra de la muñeca.

-¡Espera! Iré contigo…-se interpone Shinichi.

Me doy media vuelta.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo que hablar con Kodachi y tú vas a su casa, ¿me equivoco?- me dice muy serio.

-Pero…-intento rechazarlo

-¡Es importante!-interrumpe.

Veo seguridad en su cara. Me lo está diciendo en serio. Sin preguntarle por qué tiene que ir allí, le dejo que venga conmigo.

Es casi mediodía y las calles de Nerima están más animadas. He reconocido a varias chicas del instituto Furinkan amigas de Akane, mientras íbamos hacia la residencia de Kodachi. Me ha sorprendido bastante que no hayan reconocido ni confundido con Akane, pero no le he dado importancia.

También he visto algo rarísimo. ¿Os imagináis a Mus robando ropa interior femenina, como un pervertido? Pues sí, no miento.

Le he visto saliendo por la ventana del vestuario femenino. Estaba transformado en pato y llevaba la ropa que había ganado en un hato. Lo he reconocido al instante porque lleva gafas, pero, por lo visto, no está tan cambiado, sigue siendo igual de torpe. Ha dejado que lo pillen las chicas antes de conseguir su cometido porque resbaló y las chicas le pudieron dar su merecido.¡Menudo idiota!

Antes de llegar a la casa de Kodachi, que por cierto, no entiendo cómo sabía Shinichi que me dirigía allí, pasamos por enfrente del Café Gato.

El lugar está igual que siempre pero ya no parecía tan animado. No hay muchos clientes. ¿Puede ser por qué ya Shampoo no trabaja allí?

Del establecimiento sale la abuela de Shampoo, Cologne. Al momento, nos sorprendemos y cambia nuestra cara a una de sorpresa y, ¿cómo decirlo? asco o vergüenza quizás.

Cologne estaba emperifollada con un vestido correspondiente a la edad de una jovencita de unos ¡18 años!

Era vestido corto negro, de fiesta y con volantes y escote. Llevándolo esa vieja, queda ridículo. ¿A dónde irá esta señora con esa vestimenta?

Solo me dio tiempo a observarla por un momento, ya que me apartó rápido de un arrollamiento ¿podría decir?

Me arrastró al suelo la muy bruta-pienso ahora con una cara enojada y el puño levantado en señal de venganza.

Después de esto, se puso delante de Shinichi e ¡intentó ligársele!

Digamos que Shinichi estaba sorprendido, aterrorizado por lo que pasaba.

Como avergonzada por lo que estaba viendo lancé a la abuela de un puñetazo por los aires.(¡venganza!)

-¿Quién era esa?- preguntó Shinichi y me dijo por lo bajo-Sabía que existían los viejos pervertidos, pero no las señoras.

En ese momento me dio por pensar: ¿A quién se referirá con eso de los viejos pervertidos?

Se lo pregunté disimuladamente:

-¿A quién te refieres?

-Pues,..¡Está claro, al tío Kogoro!-me dice sonriendo con esa sonrisa pilla que él solo sabe hacer.

-¡Ah, sí!-dice asintiendo-Bueno, esa señora…

Mejor te lo explico cuando lleguemos. Todo en este barrio se ha vuelto muy extraño.

-¡Ya estoy aquí!-saludó indicando desde la entrada de la casa mi llegada.

-¡Rocío! ¡Bienvenida!-me vociferó muy alegre Shampoo

-¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Cómo estás tan contenta?-contesto intrigada

-¡Hemos descubierto algo más!¡Ven, rápido!


	14. Chapter 14

CAPITULO 14

Entro impaciente y Shinichi me sigue. Dentro, se oye mucho barullo. Hay más gente que de costumbre.

Distingo desde la puerta de la habitación a Ranma, Ryoga y Ukyo. ¡Es la primera vez que la veo! ¿Habrá cambiado también su personalidad?

-¡Rocío! ¡Bienvenida!-me saluda Kodachi-Tengo que contarte algo-me dice muy alterada mientras me acerco a ella.

-Hemos comprendido el misterio de la maldición. Observa esto.

Kodachi me muestra un pergamino sucio y mugriento. En él está escrito: (lo que entiendo)

¨**HECHIZO PARA EL CAMBIO DE PERSONALIDAD

Supone el cambio de personalidad con otra persona cercana a ti. **

(La otra parte estaba escrita con Kanjis chinos)

-Eso son los pasos para conjurarlo y es lo que ya habíamos deducido, el famoso sello camaleón.

-¡Em..! Si. – digo pensándolo y comprendiendo-Pero.. ¿y lo de la parte de atrás?

Había algo más escrito, en el reverso de la hoja, con tinta había unas letras también en chino.

-Esas palabras son nuestros nombres. Son las personas afectadas por el hechizo y dice también con quien han intercambiado su personalidad-me aclaran

-¡Rocío! ¡Mira esto! ¡Es lo mismo!-interrumpió Shampoo y me enseñó otra hoja con la traducción.

RANMA - SHAMPOO, KUNO

RYOGA - UKYO

KODACHI - COLOGNE

MUS - HAPPOSAI

¡Ok! Ahora comprendo lo que acabo de ver. Por eso Mus es un pervertido y la abuela de Shampoo se ha vuelto.. ehmm….una ¿caza hombres? Si más o menos ese sería el término.

Kodachi es una hechicera, Ryoga y Ranma han conseguido una seguridad en ellos mismos y en sus decisiones y se atreven a declararse; Shampoo y Ukyo , en cambio, deberían ser más vergonzosas y quizá desorientadas; y a Kuno no le interesan las chicas y a Ranma chica sí.

Entonces, el maestro, ¿se ha vuelto un cegato? Con esto, podemos dejar claro que el hechizo no ha podido hacerlo ninguno de ellos.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde has encontrado esto?-les pregunto

-En el patio. Debieron dejarlo los guerreros que vinieron ayer por la noche.

-Entonces, ¡tienen que ver con esto!-pienso.

- ¡Tenemos que ponernos en marcha, chicos! ¡Hay que deshacer esta maldición y rescatar a Akane!-grita exaltado Ranma.

-¡Un momento!, ¿se lo habéis contado a Ranma? ¿sabe que yo no soy Akane?-digo señalándome a mí misma, incrédula.

-Si-me contestó tranquilo, como si nunca hubiera roto un plato en su vida.

-¡Menudo alivio! ¡Se lo he explicado cientos de veces!- exclamo haciendo ver que no ocurre nada, pero me estoy cabreando por dentro y cargando fuerza en mi puño con signo de pelea.

Instantáneamente…como de un arrebato

-¡Me alegro de que lo hayas entendido, pedazo de burro!-le pego a Ranma un fuerte puñetazo. Se lo debía.

Lo elevo hacia el techo y sale, haciendo un agujero, fuera de la casa cayendo en el estanque, que por mala pata estaba helado, transformándose en chica.

Shinichi sale afuera para ver cómo se encuentra Ranma después de la caída. No sospecha lo que le espera.

Mientras tanto, yo les cuento lo que soñé y lo ocurrido aquella mañana.

En el patio…

-¿Estás bien? ¡Oh! ¡Se ha convertido en chica!-dice Shinichi observando el cabello rojo y su camiseta, ahora más abultada en el pecho.

Inmediatamente, a Ranma chica se le iluminan los ojos que toman un corajón rojo en vez de las pupilas. El corazón palpita. Se ha enamorado.

-¡Cariño mío!- dice alegre Ranma mientras se acerca a Kudo con los brazos abiertos y… lo abraza.

Shinichi, al entrar en contacto con Ranma, que estaba empapada, también se transforma en Conan.

Conan, aún sorprendido, se pone rojo por la presencia de los pechos de Ranma tan cerca de él.

Ranma no se ha dado cuenta de nada y sigue abrazándolo fuertemente.

Aparece otra persona. Un jovencito vestido con un traje de lucha, Kuno.

-¡Queréis dejar de armar jaleo! ¡Interrumpís mi entrenamiento de kendo!

Al oír su voz a Ranma se le vuelven a iluminar los ojos de felicidad y reacciona. Se acerca a abrazarlo también.

Yo, en cambio, me acerco a Conan.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si-me contesta un niño pequeño con voz bajita y tímida.

En esos momentos Ranma mira al pequeño y duda. Debe de estar pensando: (me lo imagino, como los pensamientos del Kuno de antes, ¿a quién de los dos quiero más?) Se queda dudando…

¡A los dos por igual!-exclama al fin decidida.

Esta vez abraza a los dos casi ahogándoles, sin dejarles escapar.

-¡Os quiero muchísimo! ¡Quedaos conmigo!

Kuno ya está harto y, entre él y yo, que ya estamos cabreados con la actitud de Ranma chica, la mandamos de nuevo a volar por los aires. Esta vez desaparece por las nubes hacia no se sabe donde.

-Bueno…, te presento a Ranma-digo dirigiéndome al pequeño Shinichi, Conan, para entendernos-me imagino que ya lo sabías.

-¿El chico que se convierte en chica?-contesta alucinando.

-Exacto.-contesto mientras le ayudo a levantarse. Parece que sigue confuso por lo ocurrido y le cuesta comprender.

Los que se encontraban en la casa se han asomado al patio y ¡nos observan con unas caras!

-Ah! No os había presentado como es debido. El pequeño Shinichi.- señalo a Conan. (Voy a ocultar su otro nombre). Y ellos son: Kuno, Ryoga, Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi.

-¿Tu eres Kodachi?-pregunta Kudo mientras se acerca corriendo a ella y se arrodilla enfrente suyo-Por favor, Kodachi hime-sama, ayúdeme a volver a mundo. Se lo ruego.

Kodachi estaba ausente. No sabía por qué ese joven la trataba así.

Entonces le exigió conocer esto: Saber por qué se dirigía a ella como si fuera una princesa.

Shinichi empieza a relatar una historia que ni a mí me había contado.

-Esta noche he soñado algo muy extraño:

*Me encontraba en una habitación a oscuras, tapado con una venda los ojos y atado de pies y manos.

Me parecía conocer el lugar donde me encontraba pero no podía saberlo con seguridad al no ver nada.

Alguien se acercó a mí. Parecía un anciano, por su voz algo desgastada y longeva, me preguntó curioso:

-¿Cuál es tu problema?

Sinceramente, ese saludo me sorprendió. Estaba claro, estaba atrapado y deseaba desprenderme de la cuerda que me estaba apretando. No le contesté y me repitió.

-¿Qué haces en este mundo?

-Este mundo.-comprendí-Se refiere a Nerima- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?- le pregunté pero no se dignó a contestarme.

Me cabreé. Él había empezado con aquella absurda conversación y ahora, me dejaba con la duda.

Insistí, resistiendo e intentando desatarme y amenazarle. Ya habló, y me confesó que no sabía nada.

Parecía una persona muy misteriosa (aunque tenía los ojos tapados me pude dar cuenta)

Al rato, lo llamó una joven desde afuera de esa sala.

-¡Chen! ¡Rápido!¡Venga a mi presencia!-pero el señor no se movió.

La chica lo llamó una más fuerte con tono amenazante y esta vez obedeció.

-¡Tráeme el mapa de uno de esos cajones! ¡El cajón de Benkei!- dijo subiendo el tono y le dio una patada para que espabilase. La verdad es que lo trataba como su siervo y él no se quejaba. Podía tener miedo de ella- pensé. El cajón de Benkei- me repetí para mí- Me es muy familiar.

El anciano hizo lo que le mandaban.

Yo, no me atreví a preguntar nada. Me había entrado temor por el carácter de aquella chica.

Pero, antes de que el anciano y la chica se fueran, repetí de nuevo mi pregunta. Esta vez dirigida a la joven. Era muy importante para mí saber la respuesta.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- dije mientras me ponía nervioso-(¿cuál sería su respuesta?)

La chica se quedó pensativa un rato. Parecía estar pensando detenidamente una respuesta. Cuando contestó, dijo esto:

-Pregúntale a Kodachi hime-sama. Ella tiene todas las respuestas- dijo secamente y se marchó antes de que pudiera replicar.

Después de aquello me desperté. *

Yo conozco aquel lugar, por eso pienso que es real y que usted es Kodachi hime- sama. Por favor, conteste a mi pregunta. Es imprescindible para mí.

* * *

Bueno. Este es mas largo ya que llevo una racha de pequeños capitulos. Para los que todavía esten intresados en que meta su personaje en mi historia el plazo termina este martes 3 de mayo. A partir del miercoles, cuando pueda, publicare la continuación. Espero que les guste y ya me dejen rewiews por fiss

Si se han fijado ya está todo casi resuelto. Pero todavía puden tener preguntas. Por favor comenten y diganmelas.

REWIEWS REWIEWS please.

Besos. Nos vemos pronto


	15. Chapter 15

CAPITULO 15

Al oír esto me puse alerta y salté con la pregunta:

-¿Qué..Qué lugar era? Es que lo vi en el sueño y también salía Akane. ¿Dónde te encontrabas?

-Estuve allí por un caso que ocurrió hace tiempo. Se encuentra en Kyoto. Es el templo Yuryu.

-¿Kyoto?... ¿Cuándo estuviste tú en Kyoto?-digo en voz alta… ¡ah! ¡Ya me acuerdo! ¡Fuiste en la peli 7!

-¿Peli 7?-me pregunta extrañado.

(Ups! La he cagado. Venga Rocío, di algo para escurrir el bulto…)

-Que…que…¡fuimos 7! La vez que fui el año pasado fuimos 7 de excursión allí, je …Je

-Ah! Entiendo…

(De momento no saben nada. Hay que dejar en secreto que es un personaje de anime y manga, y a los demás también... por el momento…)

Ranma acaba de volver ya en su forma original y ha escuchado lo importante justo.

No hay más que escuchar. Ranma ya sabe lo que hay que hacer, se pone la mochila que estaba allí, la que dejó antes, y se dispone a salir de la casa.

-¡Espera!-le detiene Kodachi.-Deja que vayan estos dos contigo.-dice señalándome a mí y a Kudo.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué debería ir yo con ese marimacho? Después de lo que ha ocurrido..

-¿Estás celosa?-me pregunta Kodachi

-¿qué?-digo sonrojándome.-¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto!

-¿Qué ocurre Rocío?-me pregunta intrigado Shinichi ya que he levantado la voz de repente. Parece que no ha oído lo demás.

-Nada, nada.-le respondo y me giro a Kodachi- Voy para protegerle de esa bestia femenina-le digo señalando a Ranma.

Le hago un gesto a Ranma amenazándole, una seña de ´tú estás muerto`.

Ranma traga saliva.

Los demás: Ryoga y Ukyo también van con nosotros; pero, antes de salir, Shampoo nos lo impide.

-¡Eh!..¡Esperad un momento! ¿Por qué…por qué no preparáis víveres y lo planificáis todo hoy? Será un viaje muy largo. Ya saldréis mañana por la mañana.-dice como si se le hubiera ocurrido de improviso esa escusa.

Esta reacción me sorprende. ¿Nos quiere evitar la salida? ¿Qué planea? Aún así, he de reconocer que lleva razón.

Hacemos lo que nos ha dicho: aquella tarde preparamos provisiones, miramos en el mapa la ruta a seguir, los lugares donde parar,…

Mañana…. ¡Comienza la verdadera aventura!

Antes de ir a dormir, acompaño a Kudo, que quiere hablar a solas con Kodachi-hime sama. (él la sigue llamando así)

Cuando entramos por la puerta, los dos juntos:

-¡Buenas noches, parejita! ¿Qué ocurre ahora?

(Como se va pareciendo la imbécil esta a Sonoko…la voy a empezar a coger manía)

-¡Cállate!-le digo enfadada.-Él quiere hablar contigo. Yo solo estoy aquí como su guardaespaldas. Nunca se sabe cuando puede aparecer Ranma.

-¡Tranquila, cálmate, solo era una broma!

-Eso espero.

-Dime, Shinichi-kun, ¿de qué quieres hablarme?-pregunta Kodachi

-Kodachi-hime sama . Quería preguntarte si conseguiré resolver mis dudas en este viaje.

-¡Para el carro! Primero, yo no soy una princesa, soy una hechicera.

Segundo, no sé leer el futuro.

Tercero y final piénsalo- dice como si le hablara a un tonto, burlándose- ve al lugar de origen de ese sueño, respuesta que consigues.

-¡Cuidadín!-digo amenazándole (¡que ridículo queda ahora!)- ¡No se te ocurra volver a insultarle o te…

-¡Tranquila, Rocío! –me paraliza Shinichi- Es verdad, he insistido mucho en este tema. Los siento. ¡Buenas noches, Kodachi!

-¡Hasta mañana!-le responde la joven

Cuando sale Kudo, por fin puedo hablar a solas con Kodachi.

-¿Puedes hacerme un favor?-digo intentando entrar en razón con ella. Me comporto fatal y tengo que llegar a esto.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Me gustaría que vigilaras a Shampoo durante mi ausencia.

-¿A mi linda gatita?

-um...Si. Tengo mis sospechas con ella. Si descubres algo, ¿habría alguna forma de comunicarnos?

-¡No!-suelta tajantemente.

-Claro, no estáis tan avanzados como en mi mundo. ¡Qué mala suerte!

Kodachi asiente.

-Haré lo que me dices, aún así. (Parece que la meto en un aprieto pero creo que puedo confiar en ella)

Me despido de ella. Mañana partiremos hacia la aventura.

****

¿Qué les parece? ¿A vosotros no os parece sospechosa Shampoo? ¿Qué opinan de la historia?

***Voy a pasar unas semanas sin publicar nada para organizar un poco la historia. Quisiera por eso que me comentaran por cualquier duda, opinión, pregunta, petición, lo que quieran.

***Estoy pensando en dos hipótesis para la historia: quiero decir, dos ideas para continuar: ¿Estaría bien:

-que haga una aventura larga, llena de misterio, romance,… que me llevaría muchos capis…?

O

-Quieren que la haga más corta y que encuentren pronto a Akane?

Por supuesto, la primera opción me llevaría más tiempo, pero estoy segura de que podre hacerla al nivel que llevo ya en estos capis.

¿Qué creen? Por favor** Rewiews** acerca de esto.

***Para los fans de Inuyasha tengo Xovers con Detective conan y con Ranma por si les interesa.

***Les explicare pronto en una rewiew que pondré a mi historia, los cambios de personalidad más detalladamente. Sigan comentando y leyendo por favor….

Prometo que no tardaré en continuar….


End file.
